


Unexpected

by serene_olives



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm, Quickies, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serene_olives/pseuds/serene_olives
Summary: Noctis has been eyeing Ignis for a while now, with little subtlety. Ignis finally reacts. It's unexpected and so, so good.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write out some Iggy sex headcanon of mine. I appreciate any feedback! Hope you enjoy :)

When Noctis had thought about this – which had admittedly been a lot recently – he had imagined that Ignis would go about it the same way he did everything else: careful, methodical, exacting. What he hadn’t expected was that all his blatant staring and lingering touches would result in him being pressed hard against a wall as Ignis kissed him breathless, with hands roaming both over and under his shirt.

‘Woah, Specs, I-’ Noctis panted out when Ignis finally let him gasp a breath. He fell silent when Ignis fell to his knees, pushing up Noctis’ t-shirt so he could mouth just under his navel.

‘Tell me to stop,’ he said, eyes meeting Noct’s. ‘Tell me.’

Noct shook his head slowly, not breaking the eye contact. ‘Don’t stop.’

Ignis’ hands flew immediately to Noct’s fly, pulling aside his clothes and underwear just enough to free his cock and take it into his mouth, moaning around it like he’d never wanted anything more in his life.

‘Fuck.’

‘Language, Noct,’ Ignis says curtly, and then his mouth is back, licking and kissing and sucking as if he couldn’t bear not to taste every inch. He begins tugging at Noctis’ clothes as he works, and Noct tries to help as best he can. His movements are clumsy, mind fogged with pleasure, and Ignis is barely any more efficient, but between the pair of them they eventually manage to get most clothing pushed out of the way.

‘Turn around,’ Ignis commands, and Noct complies immediately.

He yelps when Ignis nudges his thighs apart, and again when he spreads his cheeks unceremoniously and licks over his hole. Noct bites his knuckles in a mostly futile attempt to hold back the desperate sounds he’s making, and Ignis keeps licking, kissing, darting his tongue just inside until Noct can feel how much of a mess his advisor is making of him.

‘In-inside,’ he manages to plead, and Ignis responds without hesitation, a thumb rubbing over his hole momentarily before a slick finger plunges inside. A second joins it almost immediately, and Noctis’ whole mind is taken up with how amazing the stretch feels, and how the burning _want_ courses through him.

It’s not careful and gentle and measured. It’s just those fingers pushing into him again and again, as desperate as he is. His body feels weak, shaky, incredible, and he leans forward to rest his sweat-slick forehead against his arms. He must look so filthy against the wall, cock dripping between his legs as he bucks back onto those perfect fingers. He moans at the thought.

Ignis stands then, his fingers barely slowing, and all but growls into Noct’s ear.

‘I want you.’

The whine that claws its way from Noctis’ throat then is nothing short of pathetic, but the words that follow are demanding.

‘Then take me. Fuck me.’

In a matter of moments he finds himself sprawled across the table, things he doesn’t care about clattering to the floor. He watches Ignis smear lube or oil or something over his cock and wonders vaguely how it’s going to fit inside him when those fingers had him feeling so full, but fuck, he wants it so, _so_ much.

The first press has his vision blurring before his eyes flutter closed. A shiver runs hot over his skin. He’d felt full before, but this is something else; this is another level entirely. The stinging stretch, the searing pleasure, Ignis’ slender hands gripping tightly onto his hips. He becomes aware of his own babbling voice, a jumble of curse words and pleas for more falling from his lips. He barely has a moment to feel all of Ignis inside him before he’s pulling out and slamming back in, again, and again, and again. Ignis’ gasps and grunts are barely audible beside Noct’s near-constant moaning.

The rough thrusts, Ignis’ hand tangling into dark hair and pulling _hard_ : it’s overwhelming, and before long Noct is dimly aware of his own fingers clawing desperately at Ignis’ back, his breath coming in harsh pants, his legs shaking as he comes harder than he ever has before, with not a moment to think or breath or do _anything_ because Ignis just keeps fucking into him like he hasn’t just come screaming and gasping.

He has his own come on his face, Noct realises, but before he can reach up to wipe it away, Ignis fingers are there, smearing it across his cheeks, over his lips, and then he’s kissing it off.

‘Gods, you look filthy,’ he speaks against Noctis’ neck as his thrusts become harder, arrhythmic and desperate, and Noctis feels warmth filling him as Ignis groans.

‘Fuck,’ he gasps out when his lover’s thrusts taper out and stop. ‘Wow, Specs.’

After the hard and thorough fucking, the tender kiss to Noct’s jaw is unexpected, although not at all unwelcome.

‘Are you alright, Noct?’ Ignis’ voice is hoarse, breathy and impossibly sexy. ‘Was I too rough with you?’

‘Fuck no.’

It earns him a playful slap to his thigh and then they are laughing, then kissing, both messy and adoring, until Ignis pulls away.

‘Perhaps we should get ourselves cleaned up?’


End file.
